Soupe d'endives
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quatre et Wufei vont apprendre ce que cache le hangar et Heero s'ouvrira un peu, mais alors vraiment peu. Quand à Duo, il installe les tables du restaurant et Trowa... et bien Trowa fait la cuisine et cogite.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Bonjour et merci à moon72 pour sa review sur salades d'endives._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : De nouveau des endives, ne les cherchez pas, elles sont vers la fin. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai choisi des endives, je n'en sais rien. Je n'aime toujours pas cela mais je vais faire avec pour le bien de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

_**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**_

**_Derrière les actes et le silence_**

**_Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre_**

**_Il y a beurre et beurre_**

**_L'occasion fait le larron_**

**_Un plat très attendu_**

**_Petit repas entre amis_**

**_Omelette norvégienne inversée_**

**_Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir_**

**_La vie c'est comme les endives_**

**_Comment cuisiner les endives_**

**_Salade d'endives_**

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Soupe d'endives<strong>

Quatre s'installa posément dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Heero et Wufei restaient debout.

Ils n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer qu'Heero avait soigneusement inspecté la pièce avant de les laisser entrer et cela les avait intrigué.

Qu'est-ce que le brun pouvait bien avoir à cacher ?

- Je vous écoute, que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que Trowa a fait pour toi ? Questionna Quatre franchement. C'est chez toi qu'il est venu en premier après avoir quitté le cirque. Il t'a forcément offert quelque chose.

Heero se détourna pour regarder au dehors, pour regarder vers la mer, vers le hangar.

Oui... Trowa lui avait bien laissé quelque chose, une chose qu'il avait découvert trop tard, après le départ du brun roux.

- Le mieux serait que je vous montre. Dit il en se tournant à nouveau vers eux. Suivez moi.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le hangar il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire une erreur.

Il allait leur montrer quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour lui et il n'était pas du tout certain qu'ils comprendraient à quel point il y tenait.

Mais il avait conscience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à terminer son projet sans aide.

Il n'avait pas osé essayer, il ne s'en était pas senti le droit, pas après avoir chassé Trowa comme il l'avait fait. Avec les deux autres ce serait différent.

Il ouvrit les portes du hangar d'un geste brusque et entra, les deux autres entrèrent à sa suite puis se figèrent.

Devant eux se dressait l'ossature d'un bateau de bois en cours de construction.

Toutes les pièces nécessaires à sa réalisation étaient soigneusement rangées et numérotées, des numéros qui correspondaient à ceux présents sur un plan de montage accroché au mur.

Une maquette modèle réduit du bateau était posée sur une table, Quatre s'en rapprocha afin de l'étudier.

Une fois terminé le bateau serait visiblement un magnifique voilier de sept mètres, cependant il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, certaines pièces n'étaient pas encore totalement polies et la coque extérieure en fibres de verre et résine epoxy n'avait pas été achevée. Elle reposait encore sur sa matrice et même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose Quatre n'avait qu'à parcourir le planning affiché à côté du plan de montage pour s'en rendre compte.

Chaque étape de la construction y était soigneusement notée et détaillée, celles qui avaient déjà été effectuées étaient rayées d'un trait.

- C'est cela que Trowa faisait pour toi ? Demanda Wufei un peu surpris.

Heero hocha la tête.

Il avait avoué au brun roux qu'il avait envie de naviguer un peu un soir et dès le lendemain Trowa s'était mis en devoir de lui construire un bateau sans prendre la peine de l'en informer.

Peut être que s'il l'avait fait Heero n'aurait pas cédé à l'exaspération, les choses auraient été différentes...

Mais Trowa avait gardé le silence sur son projet et Heero l'avait mis à la porte, lassé de leur cohabitation.

Il regarda l'ébauche de bateau patiemment découpée et assemblée par Trowa.

Se rapprochant de la structure de cèdre rouge il y posa la main en un geste qui était presque une caresse.

Quatre le regarda faire et se détourna, il venait d'avoir la réponse à plusieurs de ses questions et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Heero semblait toujours en vouloir à Duo après si longtemps et pourquoi il n'avait pas apprécié de voir Trowa et Duo se mettre ensemble puis s'associer dans un projet.

Heero était visiblement jaloux et mal dans sa peau, pris par des sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne comprenait sans doute pas vraiment.

Quatre en eut mal pour lui, mais il se garda bien de s'ouvrir sur le sujet, il n'était pas encore temps, il devait avant cela vérifier certains points qui le tracassaient un peu depuis un moment déjà.

Il se rapprocha du brun et posa la main sur son bras.

Heero tourna les yeux vers lui aussitôt.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider à finir ce bateau, dit doucement Quatre en fixant Heero attentivement, mais pour le moment il est presque temps de nous rendre au restaurant. Tu as reçu une invitation n'est-ce pas ?

Heero le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Comment le blond pouvait il le savoir ? Il était plus qu'improbable que Duo ou Trowa l'aient informé de cela.

- En effet. Cependant je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y rendre.

- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Quatre avec douceur.

- Je ne peux pas... déclara Heero. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment envie de me voir.

- Ce ne serait pas plus que tu n'as pas toi envie de les voir ? Corrigea Quatre.

Il vit Heero se raidir et ressentit un peu de pitié pour lui.

Par deux fois le brun était passé à côté d'occasions uniques et ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'y aurait sans doute pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il avait chassé Trowa, mis Duo en colère, rien ne pourrait rattraper cela.

Wufei les observait sans rien dire, lui aussi commençait à comprendre et même s'il n'en était pas encore à avoir pitié d'Heero, il comprenait que la situation ne soit pas facile à vivre pour le brun.

Il ne lui en voulait plus d'avoir manqué lui faire perdre l'amitié de Duo. C'était quelque chose qui appartenait au passé. Il ne voulait pas revenir là dessus.

S'il y avait quelque chose que la vie avait bien fini par lui apprendre c'était qu'il valait mieux regarder vers l'avenir.

Il se rapprocha du plan pour l'étudier à son tour.

Il n'y connaissait rien en fabrication de bateaux, mais toutes les étapes étaient détaillées avec soin, des personnes motivées devraient pouvoir réussir à terminer la construction sans trop de mal.

- On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir si on s'y met à plusieurs, je suis étonné que Barton ait réussi à aller si loin en étant seul. Dit il pensivement.

- C'est Trowa. Sourit Quatre. Quand il est motivé il est capable de tout.

Mais il lui fallait vraiment une très forte motivation. Il était clair dans l'esprit de Quatre que lorsqu'il avait été avec Wufei ou avec lui Trowa ne s'était pas donné autant de mal.

Bien entendu il avait acheté des choses pour eux, mais il n'avait rien fait de ses mains, pas comme avec Heero et Duo.

Cela le préoccupa un peu. Encore un point de détail qu'il allait devoir éclaircir.

Il cessa d'y penser en entendant son téléphone sonner.

Il stoppa l'alarme qu'il avait pris la peine de programmer pour être certain de ne pas être en retard au repas d'avant l'ouverture prévu par Duo et Trowa.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Wufei.

- Nous devons y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. Lui dit il.

Wufei hocha la tête et regarda Heero.

- Yuy ? Se contenta t'il de demander.

Heero resta silencieux et Wufei n'insista pas.

Quatre et lui se dirigèrent vers le véhicule qui les avait amenés.

Heero les regarda partir depuis la porte du hangar, lorsque la voiture se fut éloignée il se retourna vers le bateau en construction.

Une fois encore il se demanda pourquoi Trowa avait tenu à construire le bateau lui même.

Il aurait aussi bien pu lui en acheter un déjà construit, cela lui aurait sans doute coûté moins cher.

Loin de s'imaginer que quelqu'un était en train de se poser des questions sur ses motivations d'alors Trowa considérait avec ennui les endives qui restaient.

Il en avait utilisé le plus possible pour faire des salades comme lui avait suggéré l'ancien propriétaire, mais il en restait encore pas mal dans la caisse.

Il n'était pas question de les laisser perdre.

Après un moment d'hésitation Trowa se décida à en faire un velouté.

Pendant que les endives cuisaient il fit sécher des lanières de jambon cru au four, afin de les transformer en chips bien croustillantes.

Il mixa les endives, les mélangea avec de la crème et des épices, en versa une partie dans un siphon, ce qui permettrait de donner deux textures au velouté puis prépara les récipients dans les quels il entendait les servir au dernier moment.

De là où il se trouvait il entendait la voix de Duo qui chantonnait en préparant les tables.

Il l'écouta en souriant tout en terminant ses préparatifs.

Duo avait vraiment une belle voix et il appréciait de l'entendre chanter ainsi.

C'était la preuve que le natté n'était plus triste.

Qu'il envisageait la vie sous un jour agréable.

Peut être que lui pourrait en faire autant... peut être...

Trowa baissa les yeux sur sa casserole.

Envisager la vie sous un jour agréable...

Il n'était pas certain de le pouvoir.

Il avait encore le sentiment que quelque chose manquait.

Que tout n'était pas réglé.

Mais il ne savait comment faire pour que disparaisse cette pénible sensation de vide qui persistait en lui.

Duo avait comblé ce vide en partie, mais Duo n'était pas à lui.

Duo était à Heero.

Même si les deux n'en avaient visiblement pas conscience.

Trowa avait bien vu la façon dont Heero s'était précipité pour embrasser le natté.

Il avait bien vu que ce dernier ne luttait pas vraiment pour refuser le baiser.

Cela l'avait éclairé sur les sentiments que se portaient les deux autres.

Il s'efforçait d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait surpris ce baiser.

Il se devait de s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait décidé.

Il devait bien cela à Duo.

Duo qui lui avait donné sa chance alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus.

Duo qui lui avait donné un nouvel élan.

Duo à qui il s'était attaché, vraiment beaucoup attaché.

Duo qu'il ne voulait ni décevoir ni blesser.

Tout en remuant sa préparation pour éviter qu'elle n'accroche Trowa s'efforçait de se persuader qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Pourtant, il avait beau faire, il ne réussissait pas à se délivrer de cette pénible sensation de douleur solidement ancrée en lui depuis la veille.

_A suivre_


End file.
